Before it was a love to be
by purple anime goddess
Summary: Before they all had children they where just teens that found love. Follow Inutashio, Izayoi, Tionne, Mayu, Ramaru, and Makoto falling in love with each. Set back in the 80's to the 90's.


AN: HI my name is lashaune and this will be my first story on fan fiction. I am new to this so please bare with my spelling errors and updating schedule. For this story, am deriving this from inspiration from Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn. I fell in love with story line and concept. I wanted create my own characters from this. This store will be full of Romance, Action, and sarcastic humor mostly coming from sesshomaru and inuyasha. Please do not bash, it my story and leave nice comments and ideas I could have has I continue with it. this in my own universe of creativity.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LUSTING OVER YOU BY EVA84LYN ;)

* * *

Chapter two : new school

"Damn she saw me looking at her, but shit she's a goddess,".

" Oh my God he is even more sexy in person".

"Wait why is she with my mom and she looks familiar".

" Wait does he know i, came here with his mom".

" Whatever I'll get more infro on her from mom".

"Whatever I'll get more infro on him from Izayoi".

You will be mine Sesshomaru Endo.

 **Time skip two weeks**

 **"** I can't believe its already been two weeks since then. Just thinking about makes my heart skip", rin thought.

"Rin sweetly are you done getting dressed. You don't want to be late for your first day of college", yelled Mayu.

" Coming mom", she yelled back.

For her outfit, Rin is wearing a black Helmut Lang Ribbed Turtle neck sweater with Stella McCartney knee patched jeans, Steve Madden Carrson sandal 3 3/4' heels, a USA Elliot Black and gold framed glasses, and lastly her black Fendi 3Jours tote bag. ( _I am getting all of these looks of this app i am subscribed to. It is call Polyvore , check it out its free.)_

" You sure you don't want me to drive you there instead. The roads here in Japan can be tricky", said Mayu while handing Rin her keys to her grey g-wagon.

" I'm fine mom, if you can drive in downtown London, you can drive anywhere", chuckled rin.

" Ok then have fun" , said Mayu.

" Thanks but wait mom, do you know anything about Izzy-sans oldest son Sesshomaru by any chance", rin questioned.

" Oh yes, he and his little brother and sisters go to Shikon Multi-Academy University as well, isn't inuyasha your friend".

" Wait Wait Wait Wait back up. Both Sesshomaru and inuyasha go to Shikon".

" Yeah and I believe when I talked to Tionne(T _hat's T-Boz name form TLC, but in this story that's Kagome's mom's name, and by the wayshe she going to have a darker complextion so it makes sense.)_ and she told me Kikyou, Kagome, and Souta also go their, is'nt this great you should surprise them when you get their"

"Yeah surprise them", said rin with a smirk has she walked out her house.

* * *

 **At the Endo residence**

"You guys ready for another school year", said Izayoi.

" Mom i don't anyone will ever be ready to start school again", said Kumkio.

"Alright alright, oh that remind me when you four reach school Rin Miyamae will be probably waiting their for you guys. You remember her right yasha", said izayoi excitedly.

In that moment the two eldest lit up like Christmas trees. One excited to see an old friend and the other realizing who his mystery girl is.

" Mom your serious right, this is awesome. Wait why is she in Japan", said a very excited inuyasha that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

" You know Mayu, well you guys know she has chili, anyway she and her hushand ramaru which is your fathers best friend decided to move back her and Rin came along as well", said Izayo.

" Wow that cool she's here, I miss hanging out with her we had so much fun shooting Braidsmaids together. ( _TTold you this will be interesting)_

" I have a question mom, 2 weeks ago when Inuyasha and I went to the mall did you go their as well", asked sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah, I was their with Mayu and rin buying clothes for, why did you see us", said Izayoi.

"Oh so my guess was right then", thought sesshomaru.

"Interesting", said sesshomaru with a smirk while everyone stared at him with a bewildered look.

* * *

 **With rin at Shikon**

"So this my College, its beautiful, I wonder where my future husband is", said rin.

Shikon Multi-Academy University is the most prestigious school in Japan and one of the best in Asia. It being top with the high, middle , and elementary school divisions following behind it. The academy was founded by the Endo and Higurashi family over a hundred years ago and it's been on to ever since.

Rin got out of her car while looking at the beautiful campus when all of a sudden she heard.

"OMG is that you rinny", yelled Kikyou.

"Kikyou", rin yelled has she ran into the wait arms of her friend.

"My mom said you and your parents moved here bit did believe her, oh my God I missed you", said Kikyou with tears in her eyes.

"I know same, where's Kagome and the rest of the gang", said rin.

" Oh Kagome is almost here she lives on her own a few minutes away form the school", said Kikyou.

" Oh ok", said rin.

"So sweety you what brings you to the land of the rising sun", asked Kikyou.

"Well one I wanted to know what my ancestral homeland and to meet a guy", said rin cheeky.

"Oooooo girl you know you got to tell aunty Kikyou a about this", said Kikyou.

"Well it's funny cause I believe he is your best friend", rin said slowly.

" Wait l, is it who I think it is ", said Kikyou is shock.

*Beep beep*

" And here is comes now", a nervous rin said.

" Holy shit you are really here rin", said a excited inuyasha has he jumps out his brothers car and gives her a big Bear hug.

" I know it's crazy uh, I missed you yasha", said a smiling rin.

Then that's when the man of her dreams came out the car look fine as ever.

" Oh let me introduce you guys. Yo sesshomaru this rin the one I've tell you about, and rin this is my rude older brother-

"Sesshomaru Endo it's a please to meet you", said sesshomaru with a smirk.

AN: well that ends the second Chapter I'm going to try and post everyday this because I'm on Spring Break. Give me feedback backs until next time.


End file.
